lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Parkness
Heart of Parkness is the fourth episode of the second season of Littlest Pet Shop and the thirteenth episode overall. Overview After Sunil becomes a hero to the raccoons of City Park by facing down an escaped cobra, he must decide whether to stay and be their king or return to his friends at the Littlest Pet Shop. Summary Things are quite unpleasant for Littlest Pet Shop's day campers – it has been raining for three straight days and everyone's going stir crazy. The only one who seems unconcerned about seeing the outside is Sunil, who seems to be a more indoor pet. Elsewhere, Largest Ever Pet Shop owner Fisher Biskit is having a heart attack – a rare Indian cobra he purchased in the hopes of boosting business has gone missing. Naturally, his daughters are the ones who let the beast loose. Though irate, Fisher is not too worried- having apparently thought "like a cobra" before, he knows there is only one place that beast would want to go – Downtown City Park. Soon enough, the rain stops. Knowing all too well the current problem with the pets, Blythe decides to take them to the park for a little playtime and fun. Unfortunately, Sunil does not enjoy the outside as his fur ends up poofing up and he generally is unhappy. As bad as things seem, they only grow worse with the coming of a massive wave down the park's river (courtesy of a few dim-witted maintenance workers), which sends Sunil on an unpleasant (and unwanted) trip. Thankfully, Sunil reaches dry land – alas, his good fortune appears short-lived, as a tribe of raccoons grab him and take him away to an unknown fate. They drop him off at a massive tree, which looks as though a typhoon hit it. The chief of the raccoons is not in the best mood, but Sunil cannot help because the poor mongoose just does not understand him; thankfully, a peculiar pigeon arrives and makes it clear what happened – a vicious cobra attacked and wrecked the place. Almost instantly, Sunil's predatory instincts kick in (and Steve makes an appearance). In a surprising display of physical prowess, Sunil literally ties Steve up in knots and sends him packing. The raccoons thank Sunil and make him their king (as translated by Joey Featherton). Back with Blythe and the pets, she soon notices Sunil's absence. Cast * Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter * Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson, Cobra, Maintenance Worker #1, and Raccoon Chief * Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark * Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio * Kira Tozer - Minka Mark * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent * Peter New - Sunil Nevla, Joey Featherton, and Maintenance Worker #2 * Jocelyne Loewen - Penny Ling * Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly * Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit Trivia * The title is a reference to the novel Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. * Shivers makes a cameo appearance. * When Fisher said cobra three times out loud its a reference to Metal Gear Solid Errors Coming soon! Quotes Coming soon! Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes